Scent diffusers (e.g., air fresheners) may comprise entirely passive configurations, such as fragrance-saturated paper panels that rely on externally generated air movement to circulate evaporating fragrance-composition throughout an environment. Automobile interiors are particularly well-suited for such passive scent diffuser configurations, because automobile owners and operators generally desire small, minimally invasive scent diffusers that do not significantly obstruct the automobile operators' line of vision while operating the vehicle. However, the functionality of passive scent diffusers is limited when the vehicle is not in operation, and therefore the vehicle is not circulating air throughout the vehicle interior and past the air diffuser.
Accordingly, a need exists for a scent diffuser configuration that disseminates a desired fragrance throughout an automobile interior regardless of whether the automobile is circulating air through the automobile interior.